Fight Myotismon
Psychemon are running after the Battle Dracmon: I don't understand? That Power of Mystic choose me. Opossumon: Why would my power of Guardian chose him? Psychemon: They were ours! ???: Know this. The heart that is strong and true shall win the power of Mystic, Warrior and Guardian. Psychemon: What? Are you saying that our heart's is weaker than their's? ?????: For that instant, it was. However, you can become stronger. You showed no fear in stepping through the door to darkness. It helps no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness, and you heart will grow even stronger. Dracmon: What do we do now? ?????: It's really quite Simple. Open yourself to the darkness. That is all. Let your heart, your being, become darkness itself. 1 hour later Psychemon walk up to Myotismon Psychemon: So, I see the path has emerge at last. Myotismon: Of course. The Crest of Darkness. Psychemon: When we take this and the Heartless will overrun this world. Myotismon: Why would I care? The darkness holds no power over me. Rather, I will use it's power to rule all worlds. Psychemon: Fool. He Summon a three Swords that has Black Blade in it Myotismon: Amazing. (Gasp) That can't be. The Crest is not Finished! The Digidestined of Hearts are all here. It must be them They look at Taigiru, Yuu and Taiki lifeless Body Psychemon: Without their hearts, they will never be able to release their power. And they heard a noise Myotismon: It seems that they are here. I'll take care of them. You stay here and look after the Digidestined. Psychemon body is Glowing blue Meanwhile Our Heroes have encountered Myotismon Myotismon: It seem you all are too late. Any moment now, the final Crest will never be taken. This world will be plunged into darkness. It is unstoppable. Shoutmon: We'll gonna get it! After coming this far, there is no way we're going to give up that easily. Myotismon: You Digimon think you can defeat me? Me, the King of the Undead Digimon!? They are fighting him and they defeated him and he went to the Portal and our Heroes is following him Myotismon: (Panting) Then Psychemon has comes out of the Portal Psychemon: Do you want some assistance? I told you that lived overconfidence would lead to your defeat. Shoutmon: Psychemon! Gumdramon: Where's Dracmon and Opossumon? They saw a Swords that Psychemon has. Whisper: Isn't that the... Psychemon: Yes. A Sword. Mine looks different from the one you hold, this sword will unlock the People Heart. Allow me to demonstrate. He aim his Sword to Myotismon's Chest Psychemon: Behold! Myotismon: What!? Psychemon: Now open your heart. Surrounded to the darkness. Become Darkness Itself. He went to the Portal and then Myotismon is Glowing Myotismon: This is it! This Power! (Laugh) Darkness! The True Darkness! He became a Monster and they Fighting him and he has been Defeated Psychemon: How Ironic. So he was another puppet after all. Jibanyan What do you mean, nyan? Psychemon: The Heartless are using Myotismon from the Beginning. He failed to notice the darkness in his heart and his Data eating away at him. A fitting for such a fool. He went to the Portal